The present invention relates to a cleaning composition, and more particularly to a solvent mixture suitable for removing a wax which is used for fixing workpieces used in the electronics industry and the optical industry, particularly for fixing workpieces such as silicon wafer, magnetic head and lens onto a support upon polishing them, and which remains on the surfaces of the workpieces after taking away them from the support.
When a silicon wafer, a magnetic head, a lens and so on are polished, waxes are employed for temporarily fixing them onto a support such as a ceramic block. For instance, a silicon wafer is fixed by waxes onto the flat surface of a ceramic plate upon polishing it in a rapping step. After polishing, the silicon wafer is detached from the ceramic plate. However, the waxes remain on the surface of the silicon wafer and cause a functional serious obstacle to the silicon wafer.
Various methods have been adopted for removing such waxes. For instance, a supersonic wave treatment or immersion treatment in boiling bath using a halogenated hydrocarbon solvent such as trichloroethylene or 1,1,1-trichloroethane has been adopted for removing waxes sticking to the surfaces of workpieces as mentioned above. Most of the wax residue on the surfaces of the workpieces is removed by these methods. However, it is observed by a microscope (200 to 400 magnifications) that a slight amount of the wax still remains in the form of fine spots on the surfaces of the workpieces, and conventional methods cannot sufficiently remove the wax residues. There has not been known a method for effectively and sufficiently removing the wax residues without imparing silicon wafer, magnetic head, lens and so on.